


Are you checking me out Miss Sharpe?

by lulextra



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gay Panic, These dorks, ava is an awkward mess, boxing!sara, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulextra/pseuds/lulextra
Summary: These dorks should just get together right? But Ava is an awkward gay mess who wants to video chat with Sara 24/7 and doesn't want to admit to her feelings and well Sara? Sara is having way too much fun teasing her about it.





	Are you checking me out Miss Sharpe?

It had started to become a regular occurrence. To begin with they would only call each other when completely necessary, when an emergency required communication between the bureau and the legends but recently Ava had begun to call for seemingly no reason at all other than perhaps just to hear the sound of Sara’s voice and to hear about her day.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Sara. Her signature smirk would raise the corners of her lips in amusement when Ava would appear in front of her through the video stream, she instantly knew when a call was strictly business or not. If business called Ava would be stood in her usual stoic stance, hands clasped behind her back, posture as straight and commanding as the situation required, her lips a thin line, almost emotionless, Ava took her work very seriously. When Sara was greeted with a warm smile, a relaxed posture, preferably with Ava seated behind her desk or leaning against it, the sentence that usually followed was “Hello Miss Lance, what’s new?”.

Neither of them could pinpoint exactly when their relaxed chats had begun to happen but they would both agree that over time it had just flowed naturally. Ava would never admit that she sometimes just wanted to talk to Sara, she wouldn’t admit that the first sight of the captain would always never fail to catch her breath in her throat, she wouldn’t admit that she would feel the heat rising, creeping up her neck to settle at her cheeks when the blonde would raise an eyebrow like she does, or make some comment that could almost be construed as… flirtation? No, Ava Sharpe DOES NOT blush.

Sara Lance knows otherwise. She is a master at many things, including being able to read body language to the utmost minute proportion. The slight smile and averting of gaze, the flush of cheeks, the rise and fall of her chest that seems to quicken when Sara intentionally tries to push the boundaries. Sara knows however that Ava is holding back, the chemistry between them is clear to see, in person and even through video link but she doesn’t rise to Sara’s words, she doesn’t bite back, she just looks away and smiles, sometimes with a nervous run through her hair with her slender fingers. An action that is almost certain to elevate Sara’s pulse.

It would be understandable if Ava had reservations about getting intertwined with Sara. She was the director of the time bureau and Sara was the captain of the legends, they needed to be able to work together and concentrate with all that they have on keeping control of the timeline, of history. To start something, to become preoccupied too much with each other, who knows how it could compromise both of their jobs, how it could compromise the missions at hand. Or maybe it was something else holding Ava back? If only Sara knew. She wanted to know everything there is to know about Ava Sharpe, what makes her tick, her past, her hopes for the future, what she likes to get up to in any spare time she might have, what does she wear out of work hours, where does she live- she found the woman truly magnetising, she wanted to learn more, she wanted to dive into the depths of Ava and never resurface.

The frustration was becoming almost unbearable on Sara’s part. As Ava spoke about the time bureau, what ridiculous new messes Gary had got himself into, Sara’s eyes would wander, as much as she loved the no nonsense business wear the woman always adorned, she also secretly wondered what was hidden underneath. No doubt about it Ava had a killer body, a woman that proficient at martial arts is bound to be hiding a six pack, toned arms, and don’t even get her started on those legs that seem to go on for days- Sara would also find herself gazing at one of the only areas of skin on show, her neck. Sometimes almost for too long when only a “Sara?” would snap herself out of her daydream. She hadn’t been fortunate to be close enough to learn of Ava’s scent, but she already just knew that she smells amazing. Something soft, fresh, that conjures up the image of waves softly lapping at golden sands, or of cool crisp air that washes over bare skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. It would cause Sara to softly tug at her lower lip with her teeth, bringing forth another tantalising thought.. of sinking, nipping those very teeth into the flesh of that elegant neck, of the perfect sounds she could coax out of the blonde by doing so. Little did Sara know the frustration was soon to become unbearable for Ava too…

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sara gave the bag one almighty punch, focusing intently on the image of the man she so often used as motivation for training sessions. Damien Darhk. Her foot found purchase with the bag, she imagined making contact with that smug face, _boom boom boom,_ gloved hands pummelled and pummelled until-

“Incoming call from Director Sharpe” Gideon’s voice echoed around the room.

Sara stepped back, breathing heavily, her hands found her knees, trying to regain composure as quickly as possible and find her breath.

“Put her on Gideon”

Sara still had her hands on her knees when Ava flashes up before her.

“Miss Lance your presence is urgently required at the bureau, OH- sorry, I didn’t realise you were er- busy”

Sara glances up. Ava has her usual business-like stance, hands clasped behind her back but this time her face is betraying her. Eyes wide and with increasing colour to her cheeks, the director moves her weight from one foot to the other, seemingly not being able to stand still for more than a second.

Ava has never seen the captain in this kind of state before. Sure she has witnessed the variety of different outfits the legends have had to wear, some more revealing than others but this, this is more than she could of ever imagined to see today.

She is simply powerless not to look. Not to take in the complete view of Sara Lance in this moment. The small black sports bra and matching black incredibly tight shorts that hug her toned frame. The rippling muscles of her arms, legs and stomach that almost seem to be throbbing from the previous workout. The beads of sweat, one particular one that Ava tracks the journey of, all the way down her neck and disappearing into her chest. She definitely does not imagine her tongue making that same journey, nope, not at all.

“Oh.. god”

It’s almost a minute before Ava realises what has happened, that those two words were not just said in her head, but uttered out loud too.

“Ava Sharpe, what did you just say?”

Sara is smirking, the gloves have now been thrown to the floor and one hand rests on her hip.

“I- nothing, it was nothing, honestly”

It would be an understatement to say that Ava wanted the floor to swallow her whole in that moment, in fact she wanted anything that would get her out of the situation. She felt the pure searing heat across her face, her pulse that seemed to be banging in her head and thundering in her ears.

“If I didn’t know better Miss Sharpe I would say that you were checking me out”

“WHAT? Checking you ou- NO! I would never be so unprofessional as to, although not to say that I’m not surprised to see you like thi- erm”.

_Oh my god SHUT UP AVA._ The director berates herself inwardly.

“Well, you caught me in the middle of a training session, when you call out of the blue like this, who knows how you might find me, it’s the risk you must be prepared to take”. Sara winks.

Ava doesn’t know how to respond, she’s battling between the searing embarrassment, the shame at letting her guard slip and the uncomfortable but not unpleasant heat which seems to of enveloped her entire body and settled most strongly between her legs.

She shakes her head as if to attempt to clear it of all thoughts of _her._ There is an urgent matter which MUST be dealt with – and not just her ever growing arousal.

There’s a clearing of the throat and a quick glance down at the floor before she’s ready to look Sara in the eyes. What meets her almost knocks her off her feet. Sara isn’t just staring at her, she’s STARING at her, intensely. It’s almost a challenge, a challenge to Ava to hold eye contact, to keep falling into the electric blue that is simmering back at her.

Ava is used to powerplays, especially with Sara Lance. After all when they first met their relationship was definitely what you would call…. Contentious. They are both strong women in power, they have a natural propensity to be in control and Ava had already let that slip once today, she wasn’t prepared to let that happen again.

There was only one thing for it. She locked her eyes with the captain, clasped her hands together with a grip that threatened circulation if she held it for too long and straightened her stance, lifting her chin slightly higher.

“Miss Lance, one of our prisoners has escaped, he overpowered a guard at mealtime. Of course we deployed staff to intercept the creature but we are talking of an incredibly powerful being here and there are casualties. I am afraid we could use the legends help and special powers in this matter, if you could spare them?”.

Sara nods, a half smile still playing on her lips.

“Of course Miss Sharpe, we will be there as soon as possible”.

Ava nods in acknowledgement. “Thank you”.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zari, Ray, Mick and Nate are hot on Sara’s heels as they make their way into the time bureau headquarters.

“You wait back here guys until I know what we’re really up against”.

Ava steps out of a side room into the corridor and almost collides straight into her.

“Sara, thank god, the creature is running riot, it’s picking up and tearing anything it can get its hands on apart, poor Gary only has one trouser leg left”.

“Oh, I-“

With that Sara is cut short as a high pitched scream followed by a man wearing nothing but a small piece of material that used to be his trousers comes racing towards them.

“Sara please help us” he yelps as he grabs hold of Sara’s arm in a death grip.

“Okay Gary, we will.. if you will just let GO of my arm”

She shakes the man off and fixes her look of irritation to something more along the lines of deep concern.

“What are we dealing with Ava?”

“It’s a Byonji, a smaller but wilder relation to Grodd who cannot be tamed and doesn’t just kill its victims it-“.

“Wait, Grodd has relatives? How? What?”

“Nevermind, we don’t have time for that, I’ll tell you later, just please apprehend him”.

Sara turns, beckoning to the crew. “Zari, Mick, you go that way, Ray, Nate, you take the other, you know what to do”.

“YES!” Ray exclaims, punching the air before fist bumping Nate. “The boys are back together again, another Rate special!”.

“Rate? Wh-“ Ava looks on as the legends take off in different directions leaving only her and Sara.

“Don’t ask, the bromance is still alive and strong. I suggest we set up camp in the control room and monitor the situation from there? Set up a barricade”.

Ava nods, “I suppose we should take Gary with us too, he’s useless out here”.

Sara sighs, unable to conceal the roll of her eyes. “Alright, I guess it’s only fair”.

“Let’s go”. Ava takes a step forward but finds cool fingers wrapping themselves around her wrist, pulling her back. She feels hot breath against her ear and the subsequent shiver down her spine draws the smallest of gasps.

“Oh and Ava…” it’s a whisper, the softest of sounds. “I know you were checking me out earlier and I loved every single second of it”.

With that Sara Lance is walking away, expecting Ava to be right behind her but she’s stuck in place, completely stunned. This is what she was afraid of. Her hidden feelings getting in the way of her work. She should be thinking about the crazed beast rampaging through the time bureau, but she isn’t. In that moment all she could think about was her thundering heart and the blonde captain that seems to be claiming it as hers one smirk at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've completely fallen head over heels in love with this ship! 
> 
> This will be a multi chaptered fic so feel free to suggest anything you guys might want included!
> 
> Come shout at me in the comments or on tumblr: @legendsofavalance


End file.
